bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Äs Nödt/Archive 1
She? Renji says she is a he. SternritterA (talk) 11:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) In japanese is not sure, because some pronouns are unisex. Also, she/he has painted nails. If anyone can locate RAWs when Renji is fighting him, we can go ahead and run it by the Translation Corner to determine which pronoun was used in the original Japanese release. But until then, we'll go ahead and continue to refer to him as a male. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It makes more sense not to gender specify at present, surely? The raw for those pages doesn't seem to be available (I've looked) but Renji's dialogue looks like the stock phrase "nan'da, aitsu?" which is used all the time in Bleach and which is not gender specific. Aitsu is usually translate as 'that guy' but can refer to female characters and often does. Japanese rarely uses gender pronouns so I think it unlikely Renji's made any statement about the enemy's gender. Perhaps the safest line is to say gender unconfirmed but one scanlation suggests male..? Vraieesprit (talk) 13:08, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Just to add for general reference that this character's gender remains officially unconfirmed. According to the raw for 495, which is now available online, Renji refers to As Nodt as koitsu, which, like aitsu, is non-gender specific. Vraieesprit (talk) 22:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks Vraieesprit, although yet again the scanlator has referred to As as a male , multiple times; could you check the RAWs? SternritterA (talk) 11:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do when they're up (they always take a day or two longer to appear). I can see this becoming a running joke...I'm guessing scanlators made a decision and decided to be consistent but if we assume that we'll miss when/if Kubo actually bothers to reveal genderVraieesprit (talk) 18:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I went ahead and put in a request regarding this at the Translation Corner. There's not much else that can be done at the time being. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 19:10, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Please see what's been said above - information came from the raws up to 495. 496 is not yet available but I will check it when it is...until then nobody can do anything.Vraieesprit (talk) 19:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I am well aware, but ah, I happened to completely miss the fact that you're part of the Translation Corner. My apologies. I suspect the page will be locked until something does come up. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 20:09, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Update 18/6/12: The raw for 496 has no gender pronoun for As Nodt. We still have no confirmation of gender.Vraieesprit (talk) 23:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Referring to Äs as "it" seems really improper to me. Wouldn't "he/she" be more appropriate? They refer to Crona (whose gender is also unknown) from Soul Eater like that in the Soul Eater wiki (http://souleater.wikia.com/wiki/Crona). TheGrudge (talk) 18:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with above poster. Not sure why 'they' was changed to 'it' since 'they' has a colloquial usage in English as a non-specific singular often used for people of unknown gender. I think he or she would be the most "politically correct" terminology, though. 'It' sounds kind of rude, and Kubo seems in no hurry to reveal the character's gender. Vraieesprit (talk) 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Then I'll make the edit. TheGrudge (talk) 20:17, July 4, 2012 (UTC) "It" and "they" are both acceptable gender-neutral pronouns; neither is necessarily more improper than the other. The latter however, can easily be confused with the more common plural form, especially since multiple sentences in the article describe multiple characters, making the subject(s) of the pronoun less clear. I just think it makes more sense to use the pronoun that is more recognizable as being singular. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) The latest chapter Hear.Fear.Here shows As Nodt's body under the cloak. Looks like a male body. :There's only one clear scene of the torso, when Byakuya attacks with his blade, and it's not possible to identify gender from this scan unless you mean another scene? I am waiting to see if the raw confirms the use of "he" by Renji this time, but it isn't out yet...Vraieesprit (talk) 23:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hatifnatten of narutoforums says that: "As Nodt confirmed for male officially if you were still wondering. He uses "Boku" to refer to himself, a masculine way of self-addressing. He also speaks in a scary voice, some of his dialog uses "scary font", implying rough speech."Ramus7 (talk) 20:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd rather wait for our own translators. I don't know who Hatifnatten is or how trustworthy they are.-- ::And you're right not trusting "Hatifnafften" who obviously missed his/her Japanese class on pronouns. For Lord's sake, everyone and their mother knows "boku" is not a gender-specific pronoun. While it's more commonly used by males, it is also used by some females and has become a gender-neutral pronoun. The aforementioned Crona from Soul Eater uses "boku" and so does Viper from Reborn, whose gender too, remains unconfirmed -and has been so for YEARS-. --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 05:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just refer As Nodt as a he/she until proven otherwise as calling he/she an "it" seems quite derogatory. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Its is far better than he/she. He/she is not a proper term. It is a non gender specific pronoun.-- ::Normal terminology when gender is occluded or unsure in native English is to use THEY. It's considered less impolite than "it" when dealing with people rather than animals. As for Boku, I was taught it was a male pronoun by Japanese teachers, but I can't argue with the Crona example and As Nodt's speech pattern is weird, anyhow. I disagree that the katakana indicates rough speech for three reasons. One, there are no rough, slangy verb endings, the Japanese is informal but properly formed (unlike that used often by Renji, Ichigo etc). Two, there is at least one katakana character　ヰ which is no longer in regular Japanese usage, making it look a lot like the classical Japanese texts I study and perhaps implying As Nodt is antiquated. Three, I've seen katakana used like this to indicate telepathy, although As Nodt is not using it consistently. Anyhow, if it isn't already, maybe the gender debate should be summarised on the main page, so people can make up their own minds. Otherwise there will be a flood of people changing the gender every week at this rate...Vraieesprit (talk) 13:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok this is getting ridiculous we dont know what the gender of this character is one way or another with absolute certainty. With that in mind it makes little to no sense to keep harping on this point as if we are going to come up with the answer for ourselves, its not that type of situation. We can get along fine usuing gender neutral pronouns and the like until such time as there is confirmation one way or another on the character.-- fear ability we muat add somethink about it's ability to cause fear with it's weapon?? --Nitram86 (talk) 13:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Nitram, give people a chance the new chapter only just came out.--SternRitterÄs (talk) 14:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for volunterring Nitram. Just remember to reference it.-- As Nodt, nickname: The Fear Given how is revealed that each Stern Ritter is given a letter and nickname correspondant to their primary ability, it's pretty obvious that As Nodt's ability is "The Fear", similar to how Kirge's "The Jail" or Driscoll's "The Overkill"...another detail is how each code-letter they have is related to their ability...As Nodt is F, Kirge is J, Driscoll is O...so any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :As has been said before, if it is not said in the story, we will not put guesses in to the article as it is against the Speculation Policy, no matter how logical it might seem it was not said that that is what it might refer to. 20:47, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spirit Weapon or Arrows We currently list Äs' thorns as a type of Spirit Weapon but, given that Äs refers to them as "arrows" (Chapter 501, page 8) and that they are noted as "luminous" (Chapter 495, page 7) unlike the solid weapons of other Stern Ritter, I was wondering if they might be another variation of Heilig Pfeil like Driscoll's. What do others think? Blackstar1 (talk) 20:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I think it's unnecessary to keep it as thorns, when we clearly know every Quincy creates arrows. They are just shaped differently, just like Driscolli's. : 14:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) There has now been further examples of solid Spirit Weapons (Chapter 507, pages 9 and 11) and variations of Heilig Pfeil (Chapter 508, page 8) shown, which again continue to support the idea that Äs' thorns are the instead the latter. Blackstar1 (talk) 16:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Arrows are arrows. We have not yet seen arrows with special abilities. That indicates that the thorns are As' spirit weapon.-- Actually none of the special abilities observed thus far have been linked to either spirit weapon or Heilig Pfeil, with the exception of Quilge Opie's "The Jail", which is more closely connected to his Heilig Pfeil than anything else. Also, as indicated above, Äs itself refers to them as "arrows". Blackstar1 (talk) 17:47, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Current Status Currently both Äs and NaNaNa Najahkoop are listed deceased due to Yamamoto's attack, but given that the other Stern Ritter was shown to have survived in chapter 511, I believe that their status should instead be considered unknown. Though no evidence of their deaths was ever provided in the first place, because of policy, I need other input before I can remove the "Deceased" category. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, even though that mohawk guy is alive as nodt and nanana might not have survived.I checked out many websites and all of them said as and nanana are dead and gone for good.I think I should not believe what they say because they are not official bleach websites. Jai Pathak (talk) 20:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) All three survived. Serocco (talk) 06:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Vol. 57 confirms "The Fear"? Here's all the chapter sketches from vol. 57. The first of them gives Quilge's title, "The Jail", and the next one gives "The Fear", obviously referring to Äs Nödt. Does this confirm Äs Nödt's ephitet?--B14 (talk) 20:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC) It certainly suggests that it is and it may seem blatantly obvious, but I do not believe the sketch constitutes sufficient proof by our policies. Seeing as the issue has been beaten to death in the past, it would be wise to avoid putting it in without admin approval. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Volumes sketches are iffy. They have been considered canon in the past but sometimes they are just thrown in there for the hell of it, such as one time Kubo drew Tatsuki as a Shinigami, which we obviously know is not true. This one is a little tougher as it seems to indicate that indeed As is The Fear, but it is not clear as there is only one other drawing to give indication as to what these are. This is something that would be best left until we can see the entirety of the volume to see if there is any other indication.-- I think we're fairly safe with that in this case. 12:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) If I might add something, it's only logical that "The Fear" refers to Nödt. The letter "F", "Fear Manipulation" ability and "The Fear" right below "The Jail" (Quilge) is in my opinion sufficient to list his moniker as such. Lord Galvatron -- [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Immense Spiritual Power Since it easily overpowered Renji and defeated Byakuya, shouldn't we list Äs as having immense spiritual power? I mean Akon even said that the Stern Ritter all have spiritual pressure equal to or greater than a captain. And Juhabach said that one must have powerful enough spiritual pressure to wield the stolen Bankai.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 05:10, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :The generalization of the Stern Ritter is not a valid point as it was well, generalized. But the point on wielding stolen Bankai can be added, just make sure to reference everything you add.-- :: I feel so stupid for asking this, but is that a yes?--Yomiko-chan (talk) 06:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: Nevermind, I get it now. I'll try my best.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 07:44, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Gender User Chitamachii kindly volunteered to transcribe and translate the Kubo panel in Germany this past week and he personally asked Kubo what Äs Nödt's gender was and Kubo confirmed that As was male. -- 17:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : I concur, I noticed the "He" part too, besides, his hands are frigging huge. On the downside he does look like the chick from the ring and the grudge a little bit.Skitzo1 (talk) 18:07, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Enhanced Durability? Hi there, just wondering - shouldn't Äs have enhanced durability listed since he survived Yamamoto's point blank attack, just the same as Bazz and NaNaNa? Tommo2304 (talk) 00:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 Normally, that would be the case. Except for one tiny problem: We literally saw him get turned to ashes, I think. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 03:46, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Here's the thing: for Stern Ritter, Durability feats are listed under Blut Vene, since that's what they're using to withstand attacks. Also, he's alive: he was in chapter 543.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I know he's alive; I saw him too. That's the part that confused me: He got turned to ashes in front of us, and then "got better". [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 06:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) They got burned and fell down - nobody got turned into ashes. If the feat is mentioned in the other two, then there's no reason not to mention it. Though to be honest, I question the lack of distinction between "surviving" and "withstanding." [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 06:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) In the case of surviving, it would go underneath an Endurance section.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I think those three survived because of Blut Vene. Will-O-Wisp (talk) Thanks for answering guys. I brought it up because Bazz has it under 'Enhanced Durability' that he survived Yama's attack, and I don't believe it mentions Blut Vene. I don't think it's on NaNaNa's page. Tommo2304 (talk) 23:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC)Tommo2304 Hirenkyaku? In chapter 566 Äs Nödt appeared behind Rukia seemingly in an instant, should we attribute this to Hirenkyaku or did it just happen to stand there/use some other technique? --銀光 - [[User talk:Ginhikari| ''Please state the nature of the wiki emergency]] 17:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : I dont think he did, I think he used his weird fear power thing and was hiding the entire time, they seem to be able to hide themselves well, I mean, NaNaNa was hiding behind a pillar 10 feet from Renji, and nearly all the Sternritter have inexplicably snuck up on most of the Shinigami, because of that weird Reishi thing around Sereitei. When he surprised Rukia, he was like 20 feet away walking slowly, if he was smack bang behind her after that, possibly, but we didnt see the distance he travelled.Skitzo1 (talk) 18:10, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Blut Arterie I think As Nodt used Blut Arterie when he stabbed Byakyua with his hand in 501, I think it would make sense, Blut Arterie can grant the user inhuman power and I think stabbing a captain with your bare hand counts. −CoolJazzman (talk) 20:24, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :We have no idea what someone using Blut Arterie looks like (Blut Vene pronounces and colors their veins), so no, we can't say for certain if he did so because we don't know what Blut Arterie looks like. For all we know, As is just that strong.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:40, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hood I noticed that in chapter 495 Äs Nödt seems to have a hooded trench coat, but in chapter 501 and all subsequent appearances the hood disappears (examples: chapter 501 page 13 and chapter 502 pages 7 and 12). Should we make a trivia point about this or something like that? --Ginhikari (talk) 18:11, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think that would really be worthwhile trivia. Most of the Stern Ritter had hoods on when they arrived and most of them took them off as the invasion progressed and they began to fight. 11:12, July 23, 2013 (UTC) But Äs never had his/her hood on, it was just seen on the trench coat, then it completely disappeared. Thanks for answering me anyway. --Ginhikari (talk) 12:15, July 23, 2013 (UTC) As Nodt is a MALE Why was his gender changed back to "it" Tite Kubo said himself that he was a guy. :No, Kubo did not say Äs is male, another user said Kubo said Äs is male. He's the only person we've heard that from, and while I'm not calling his truthfulness into question, we need additional sources that corroborate this in order to say he's male. If we went around changing stuff on the wiki because someone said Kubo told them, we'd be no better than the fanfiction wiki.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::All translators I've seen seem to agree As is a man. In chapter 501, Byakuya thinks to himself "what are these light thorns he's using". Shall I look for the raws? Will-O-Wisp (talk) While I'm inclined to agree that As is male, we've already went over this with the Translation Corner in the past, and in past scans, As and anything referencing it has used gender-neutral pronouns. If we have the raws of the recent chapter translated by our translation corner, and if we can confirm that it uses male-specific pronouns, then we can change As Nodt's gender to male, but until we can actually prove it, we can't change it. If you can find the raw to recent chapter, then bring it up with the Translation Corner, and we can have them verify it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Well cnet and badkarma both have rukia call As a male.-- ::I wish mangahead had the raws for 566, which they oddly never put up, but regardless, I am about ready to say male is the definitive answer by this point given that even cnet is using it. :::Agreed. I'm also getting tired of dancing around this subject. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:40, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yeah, fed up of this as well. If there is consensus to change it, I've a changed version here to save anyone the bother of typing out all the changes. Though there are fight and chapter summaries to do too. 23:56, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Though I argued against changing it based on someone being offended in a lower subsection, I wouldn't mind changing everything to "he" and "his", if only to avoid and end further posts and arguments about gender. Unless, of course, the mask comes off next chapter and it turns out to be a girl, in which case fun times.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I took the layout from Yyp's page and copied it over here. Now we can finally put this issue to rest. Is it finally time? So, I think, with the release of 566, we can put at least one of the two disputes concerning Äs Nödt to bed. I am inclined to wait for Cnet's translation and the raw, but regardless, there certainly was alot of use of the word "Fear" in quotes, which has been a common way of denoting the Sternritter's epithets. And then we have the long-standing dispute on gender. Once again, the word "he" was used in the scan (on both Stream and Panda), but that's probably gonna need more discussion. I concur, I noticed the "He" part too, besides, his hands are frigging huge. On the downside he does look like the chick from the ring and the grudge a little bit.Skitzo1 (talk) 18:12, January 29, 2014 (UTC) The "he" thing has been talked about in detail at the top of this page: Boku is gender neutral, Strean and Panda use it for concenience. That being said, As Nodt looks like a male except for the face and painted nails, which could just be eccentricity. On the fear thing, an admin said above that it was safe, so I dont know why you guys dont go with that. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 20:43, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I think "The Fear" was more or less backed by the volume sketch from Out Of Bloom. Yyp seemed all right with it being put in, but that was well over a year ago. As for his gender, well, I have always thought his body shape looks a little masculine. And I have yet to find a legitimate source that indicates that "boku" isn't predominantly masculine, but that may or may not have been touched upon by the Translation Corner already. Ironically, that one interview supposedly confirmed both, but again, that's just beating a dead horse. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Political Correctness "It" is not a gender-neutral pronoun. "It" can only be used to describe objects, not animals such as humans, which have gender, not even the intersex. As someone who has been called "it" before, I find it offensive that anyone thinks that it's commonplace or acceptable to refer to anyone, even a fictional character, as "it" I remember on the 07-Ghost wiki, they used s/he, which stands for "she or he", or the pronoun "they", which is irregular, but not unheard of since English doesn't have a proper gender-neutral pronoun. Or you could just pick one and then edit once their gender is known. As Nodt is one of the most interesting new characters of the arc and I want to be able to read their wiki page without feeling offended. KyleKiryu (talk) 02:51, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, see, I'm just gonna follow Stephen Fry's reasoning about the phrase "that offends me" and say that one user feeling "offended" by the use of a pronoun isn't anywhere near reason enough to change said pronoun. "It" can be used to identify a person of unidentifiable sex, which Äs Nödt currently is, so the page is fine the way it is. Sorry if you feel "offended", but again, one person isn't reason enough.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:12, February 3, 2014 (UTC) He? I'm confused did the translation of the new chapter state As to be male or are we just addressing it as such due to complaints of political incorrectness from certain users who shall go unnamed? Mr.Rig and Zig 00:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :In addition to that, it would also prevent a myriad of discussions and edits trying to fix the gender. Also, from what I gathered in English class, historically "He" has also been used to refer to persons of unknown gender. Recently though, people, mostly feminists, have been pushing to use the word "they" for those instance as it is the most gender neutral third person pronoun. :In actual answer to your question, there were numerous usage of the male 'he' in the most recent chapters. Then it was further echoed in the translations. So the general agreement that As is a male has been confirmed at this point for this wiki. It was not a decision that had to do with any real opinion but on what the information from the chapters were basically telling us.-- Well thanks for the response glad to know that. Mr.Rig and Zig 02:34, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Would it be possible to note said "numerous usages" of male gender in the original Japanese? I have seen male pronouns used for Äs Nödt in translations of the two chapters since Äs Nödt's return (566 and 567 as of this writing), but from what I have been able to gather from transcripts of those two chapters (I haven't seen the originals), no specifically male terms were used in the original Japanese. Only gender-neutral terms like "yatsu" were used. While I admit those transcripts may be incomplete, or mis-copied from the originals (or I could have missed something), it seems that to this point the author has made a concerted effort to hide Äs Nödt's gender. It seems odd that he would let it slip "in the most recent chapters" when there hasn't been any kind of special reveal by the character. --Quigonkenny (talk) 01:14, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Info box text hard to read Hey this is just my opinion, but on As' info box and the rest of the Quincy info boxes, the white text against the black and white gradient classification boxes is next to impossible to read. The rest of the character boxes look fine, but perhaps the Quincy books need to be tinted with a little bit of color, maybe a pale blue? Thoughts?-- 12:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, it is difficult to read the left side of the box. 12:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Much better now, thanks Sal. 22:35, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Indeed much better, thanks again Sal!-- 23:56, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Tatar Foras his Vollstandig name? Shouldn't we state that Tatar Foras as the name of his Vollstandig, as it Japanese translate to "God's Fear", and other Vollstandig such as Quilge's Biskiel and the Unnamed Sternritter who Shunsui, Grimaniel Japanese translations all include the word "God" like "Justice of God" and "Walk of God", I think that ability he used in the chapter should be entitled as "Enhanced The Fear", just like for Bambietta Vollstandig CoolJazzman (talk) 18:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I was going to write the same thing about this. It's like You say, Tatar Foras is his Vollstandig's name, and that eye-like barrier is just his enhanced ability, The Fear. Btw, anyone knowns from which language name of his Vollstandig comes ? I ask just from pure curiosity :) Mad6 (talk) 19:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I have been trying to find out, but I can't find out where the word originated from as well, sorry CoolJazzman (talk) 20:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :Whoever did the scan for MangaPanda even admitted to not knowing what language "Tatar Foras" was even from. Like usual, though, the raw and cnet128's translation will be out within a few days, so once we see that we should have the Kanji, the Katakana, and a slightly better idea of the language of origin. After that...... I don't know. ::I put Tatar Foras as the name of the ability because As specifically said it again right before explaining the ability, something many, many characters have done when explaining an ability. It's not like Bambietta's Enhanced The Explode because she was explaining her general ability at the time, whereas this has its own name and is in reference to a specific ability.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::My caveat is that he declared the name as soon as he transformed - the crazy eyeball sphere thing did not come until later on. But yeah, the most definitive way of knowing would be to just look at the raws and see if the kanji are arranged in the same way as the other Volstandig names are. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC) For the record, Tatar Foras is not from any one language per se. Tatar is a Turkic language, and Foras is the name of a demon in the Lesser Key of Solomon, a grimoire composed in the mid 17th century. SilverRain (talk) 15:21, February 13, 2014 (UTC) After doing some research I came to know that Tartar makes allusion to the "Tartarus" or "Tartaros", which was, in ancient Greek mythology, "the deep abyss used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans". In other words, something like a prison or hell. Foras indeed is the name of a demon in the Lesser Key of Solomon. So "Tartar Foras" may have not a translation but mean something like "Foras from the Tartarus" with the kanjis of "Fear of God (神の恐怖)". Source: http://naruto-spoiler.seesaa.net/article/388212016.html. --Masterjxf (talk) 20:20, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :The Tartarus allusion is unlikely. If that spoiler is correct, then the rendering of the ability is "Tataru Forasu," which would be "Tatar Foras." Compare to "Tartarus," which would be rendered as "Tarutarosu." At any rate, we'll have to wait for the RAW, but if those kanji are correct, then it is in all likelihood the Vollstandig's name. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:08, February 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm closing this discussion, it's getting us nowhere. Best do what Mohrph says and wait til the raws come out and can be translated in the translation corner.